


You Have Wings?

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Dethan with Fae!Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Wings?

"You… you have wings?" Ethan questions from his spot on the log, eyebrows raised. It took everything he had not to burst out laughing.

"You’re one to talk. You have fangs and eyes that glow electric blue," Danny throws back from his spot on the grass across from his boyfriend. His arms are crossed, his wings out on display on his back.

"Touche," Ethan snorts, giving a nod. His eyes stray to the wings, scanning them from tip to tip. They were beautiful in a striking way; dark purple veins running the span of each wing in a mesmerizing pattern. They shimmered when they moved. Ethan couldn’t help but grin. "You know… I’ve always had a wing kink."

Danny tries his hardest to hold his glare, but soon his feeling of vulnerability washed away to be replaced by a warm rush of love and acceptance from Ethan, and a heat that no one but him could ignite. “Well, get your ass over here and let’s see what we can do about that.”

Ethan never moved so fast in his life.


End file.
